The Dark Inquisitor
note if i say she i'm talking about the ship same if i say it basic info the dark inquisitor also know as time capsule mark 3 is a Dimensional transcendentalism(bigger on the inside) space time machine when i say bigger on the inside i mean it has it's own dimension inside still not getting it well watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvnKXOGYKM8 any who it has no shields thanks to kneetron crashing it fun fact kneetron has somewhat of an idea on how to fly the ship but if it's to go somewhere and stay in the same spot he has no clue. a video recording hello kneetron here now if your reading this then i'm out or busy any way welcome to my ship yes i know it's much bigger on the inside then the out and yes this is a hologram but i'll tell you about sexy here i mean uh dark inquisitor it's the oldest ship in the universe it's been to the start and the to end of everything it's round about 3 trillion years old so if you want to call her anything call her old girl or darky don't talk about how sometimes she can be a gibbon sorry old girl. But anyway I'll give a quick tour well i can't say that i'll just tell you what everything does okay that there is the console that fly's the ship it has buttons levers and other stuff that even i don't know what does still need to get round to that anyway now if you look there you can see the space time window that shows us where we are and where we are going. That there is the time debunk er it does wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff don't mess with it now down these 3 path ways are the hallways and rooms it's very complicated i'll tell you the import rooms there is the heart of the old girl oh right she is alive heck once she turned into a echidna that was weird okay that's basically it did i forget anything oh yeah uh she can talk just to let you know but no worry's now if you could please leave. personality that's right even kneetrons ship has one she only trust kneetron when people are inside but if she warms up to you she can help you on where you need to go she is like a mom to kneetron ability's time and space travel extremely quick can make Psychic link between people a scaner a shrink and grow mode a seige mode aka no one gets in or out to restart some one as say turn them into an egg or a baby it gives them a 2nd chance the doors have tried to been broken by 10'000 of badnicks but failed she can automatically repair herself if no one is in her when she is damaged can translate any languages besides from old griaxeuy Latin for time wolfs weaknesses no shields one hit takes it down can be pulled off to any where by any magnet no weapons is affected by normal bullets rockets laser bombs the list goes on it takes off it is affected by viruses any one who is smarter then kneetron can fly it like walking it can be corrupted by any type of dark magic Category:Vehicles